Something Missing
by RandomBlondeWriter93
Summary: "Katara, the war...it took a lot out of everyone. Yes, we've rebuilt and things are more than looking up...but that doesn't mean those empty spaces can just be filled with sand." Zutara one-shot. My first Avatar fic since I was about 12, and am now 19. You never get too old.


Katara sat and stared into the night from her favorite spot in the Fire Palace. It was a partial wrap-around balcony that decorated only a small section of the enormous structure. Being a good seven stories up, it gave her a grand view of the Fire Nation's capital at night with all it's glowing lights. She was perched on the thick marble banister, the tips of her toes barely grazing the floor. She thought of the world as it was now as she sat still in the breezy darkness. The era of war had ended, peace was blooming at a rapid pace, Aang was safe and serving his duties as Avatar brilliantly, her family was thriving, and she was serving as a diplomat of the Water Tribe. She traveled between the Tribes, The Earth Kingdom, and The Fire Nation constantly on peacekeeping missions and humanitarian efforts. She was at the Fire Palace now for a two month stay to observe the progress of the Fire Peace Council, something she would also have to do for the Earth Kingdom and Water Tribes as well. She loved her position and couldn't imagine a better way to spend her time, but during the few quite and unbusy moments she encountered she often felt a terrible emptiness somewhere inside her. It was the same emptiness she had felt in the beginning before she had discovered the Avatar, and saw her life going absolutely nowhere. A single tear slid down her cheek as she allowed the familiar feeling to creep back in. She couldn't put her finger on what caused her to feel such turmoil. Everything was supposed to be better now.

"It's late, Katara. We have a busy schedule for tomorrow."

Katara jumped at the sound of a deep, smooth voice.

"Zuko!" She breathed, a startled smile gracing her features. "You almost sent me over the balcony!"

"I'm so sorry," The Firelord laughed warmly as he leaned on the railing beside her. "You picked quite a spot to hang out at."

"It's so nice up here. Good for thinking."

"What are you thinking so hard about?"

"It's silly. And-wait..." Katara trailed off and stared at Zuko with narrow eyes. "Why is it late for me and not for you?"

"I am Firelord of course," Zuko stated haughtily.

Katara rolled her eyes.

"Actually," Zuko continued, ignoring her playful expression. "I was thinking as well."

"Because you are the Firelord of course," Katara mocked jokingly.

"I'll tell if you will."

Katara only looked at Zuko for a moment, considering his offer. It wasn't usually such a hard task to talk to Zuko about personal matters. She may have witnessed him in his most formal of personalities while conducting official duties and he may have held the highest of titles now but there was a time when he and Katara were both outcasts, and when they had fought side by side and had taken some pretty harsh blows together. The friendship they had forged during that time had endured. However, she felt as if she might sound silly explaining how terrible she felt for absolutely no reason she could define, especially considering the stars had finally aligned and the world was falling back into place for seemingly everyone. Surely Zuko was content now. He had his kingdom and regained his pride and had found where he belonged in the world. Katara couldn't see how he would understand the fact that at times she felt like she was still at rock bottom.

"It's something I can't explain," Katara finally sighed. "It will be put away by morning."

"Katara," Zuko said as he placed a hand on her shoulder. "If it was really something so light, you wouldn't be sitting out here in the middle of the night."

"It's perfectly fine." Katara stated with forced certainty.

Zuko sat silent for a moment with his arms crossed, looking intensely at the ground.

"You are missing something aren't you?"

"What do you mean?" Katara replied, veiling her surprise at his dead-on assumption.

"You are just missing something. You don't know what it is, but it's missing. I'm missing something, too."

Katara looked at her feet. She slumped and let them dangle like a child might.

"It's so absurd to feel that way, isn't it? Things are so wonderful now."

Zuko shook his head and turned to face the night. He clasped his hands and hung them over the balcony.

"Katara," He started slowly. "The war...it took a lot out of everyone. Yes, we've rebuilt and things are more than looking up...but that doesn't mean that those empty spaces can just be filled with sand."

Zuko looked over at Katara. Strands of her brown hair were hanging loosly around her face and her head was hung. She looked so small. A blush was spreading over her tanned cheeks, the kind that a woman gets when she is fighting the urge to cry. He felt her pain just as much as she did. He knew that was what brought them both out so late at night. He had felt a little silly as well for feeling such unwarranted emotions at first, but he came to terms with it after some heavy nights of thinking. Katara had surely endured those heavy nights with him, despite their distance at various times. She just hadn't found the explanation as quickly as him. On impulse, Zuko moved himself between Katara's knees and wrapped his arms around her waste.

"Zuko!" She laughed in surprise.

He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist instincitvely. Katara squeeled with delight as the Firelord spun her around in circles. She grasped the fabric of the robe around his shoulders tightly. He laughed at her reaction before slowly coming to a stop. Her face was flushed with excitement and laughter now, all traces of tears removed from her blue eyes. Even more wisps of hair had fallen loose. She looked disheveled in the best way. Zuko was flushed as well, with his long black hair somewhat resembling a haystack and his robe wrinkled from Katara's grasp. His amber eyes were bright. Katara wondered why she had even hesitated to open up to the man who so obviously understood her perfectly. They seemed to be in the exact same place. Firelord or not, this man was only Zuko, and in various ways was her best friend. Katara leaned her forehead against his, her body still resting above the ground in his arms.

"Times like this..." She whispered. "They help."

Zuko nodded in agreement and tightened his grasp around her. Katara fully encircled her arms around his neck and leaned into a deep embrace, her face nuzzled in the side of his neck.

"Those spaces can't be filled with sand, Katara, but they can be filled..."


End file.
